tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Horrid Lorries/Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes Gauge 1 Models The Horrid Lorries' models were constructed from brass and built by model-maker, Chris Lloyd. They had a remote-controlled powered-motor mounted inside the chassis as well as an eye mechanism. They were front-wheel drive (FWD). The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made of a silicone mould. Four different facial expressions were made for each lorry. Each lorry appears to be depicted with individually shaped noses and eyebrows, however there have been several instances in which the lorries share the same style face-masks. One of Lorry 1's facemasks is owned by Twitter user TomsProps. The lorries each had grey tarpaulins over their flatbeds which was removable. The flatbeds were also used to carry various types of cargo. In addition, the lorries could often be seen with miniature scaled figures inside their cabs and these figures represented drivers. The lorries each had individual registration plates to make them distinguishable from one another. File:HorridLorries'televisionmodels.jpg|The Horrid Lorries models File:Lorry2Promo.JPG|Lorry 2's 2004 promo Horrid Lorry 3.png|Lorry 3's model (with freight) A smashed model of Lorry 2 was required for scenes in the fifth series episode, Horrid Lorry. The lorry's cab was significantly dented. The windows, front wheels, headlights, cylinders and cab-interior were subsequently removed. A tarpaulin covered the lorry's flatbed. In addition, he was given a black eye and the eye mechanisms were pushed back. The "smashed" model was later recycled as scrap model-dressing at Maithwaite Quarry Mine and the Sodor Ironworks. The scrapped model appeared throughout the sixth and seventh series. After his accident, Lorry 3's model was covered in flour and his rear wheels were removed to simulate him being "broken". Whereas, Lorry 1's model was covered in "seaweed" and lichen to indicate him being "sunk". File:HorridLorry58.png|Lorry 2's "smashed" model File:Lorry2ScrappedModel.jpg|Lorry 2's smashed model recycled as scrap File:HorridLorry77.png|A "sunk" Lorry 1 File:HorridLorry76.png|A "broken" Lorry 3 After the events of their episode, the lorries had their faces and eye mechanisms removed and replaced with a radiator. They were reused as background props from the fifth series until The Great Discovery. In 2004, Lorry 2's model briefly retained a face for promotional material. The faceless Horrid Lorry models of Lorry 1 and 3 are currently on display at Drayton Manor, Lorry 2 was formerly displayed there too. File:FacelessLorry2.png|A Faceless Lorry 2 File:HorridLorryinSeason7.png File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry 2 at Drayton Manor in 2009 File:Lorry1Drayton.JPG|Faceless Lorry 1 at Drayton Manor File:Lorry3Drayton.JPG|Faceless Lorry 3 at Drayton Manor File:Hector%27sModelBehindtheScenes.jpg|A lorry in storage behind Hector File:Lorry3Faceless.jpg|A Faceless Lorry 3 Voice Actors * Lorry 1 - Tetsu Inada * Lorry 2 - Moriya Endo * Lorry 3 - Kōzō Shioya References Category:Images of the Horrid Lorries